


Winter Calling

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, F/M, Fluff, Het, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena gets stranded in the middle of a snowstorm and it's Damon to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Calling

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Winter Calling  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Damon/Elena, Caroline  
>  **Rating:** NC-17(seriously this isn't for the faint at heart)  
>  **Word Count:** 4,676  
>  **Warnings:** SEX(all the sex!), bloodplay, seriously, Damon is a vampire, he drinks blood if this squicks you please for the love of all that's holy don't click the link.  
>  **Prompt:** It was the night before XMAS / There's a snowstorm Someone is stranded on the road. Bonus Points: Vampires / Horror / Sweaty, very sweaty car sex.  
>  **Summary:** Elena gets stranded in the middle of a snowstorm and it's Damon to the rescue.  
>  **A/N:** written for junkyatbest for the [Damon & Elena Holiday (author2author) Exchange 2012](http://tvdmixing.livejournal.com/25527.html)  
>  **A/N:** A huge thank you to cordy69 for the speedy beta work and for the title.

As small snowflakes fell gently down to the ground, Caroline looked up at the sky, warily. “I don’t know, Elena. Are you sure you should try it? It looks as if it’s going to start snowing harder any minute now.”

“I’ll be fine, Caroline.” Elena pulled the coat tighter around her body. “We heard the weatherman. He said we were only expecting flurries tonight. Besides, I don’t want Jeremy to worry if I’m not home.”

Her best friend sighed loudly but refrained from saying anything. After all what girl wanted to hear that her brother was probably too busy with his girlfriend to worry if his sister was home or not. 

“Fine. But you’re to call me the minute you get home so _I_ don’t worry.”

With a big grin on her face, Elena nodded her head as she teased, “Yes, Mommy.”

Caroline couldn’t help but laugh. “See that you do.”

After a quick hug goodbye Elena got into her car and started the slow drive home. 

 

Elena had barely driven a few miles when the snowstorm struck. Her visibility was down to zero in a matter of seconds. Cautiously, she pulled the car over to the side of the road, or at least that’s where she hoped she was, and shut off the engine.

“This is just great. Now what?” Even as she asked herself that question, her fingers were already dialing the cell phone. Patiently, she waited for him to answer.

“What’s wrong, Elena?”

“Why does something have to be wrong? Couldn’t I just be calling you?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“One because I know you and because something is wrong is pretty much the only reason you ever call me. And two because you were supposed to be home thirty minutes ago.” Before she could ask the question that came to mind, Damon added, “Caroline called me right before you did. So, again I ask, what’s wrong?”

“I’m stuck.”

“What do you mean you’re stuck?”

“I mean, I was driving and then suddenly I couldn’t see anything so I pulled over and I...”

“Are you trying to tell me that you’re still out there in the middle of this snowstorm?” He had thought she might have stopped off at another friend’s house to get out of the weather.

“Uh huh?”

“I’ll be right there.”

As he started to hang up Elena yelled through the phone line. “Damon! You don’t know where I’m at.” But it was too late. The line was already disconnected.

Elena shut off her cell phone and leaned back against the seat. This was a fine way to spend Christmas Eve! She should be at home planning the holiday meal that she was going to fix for tomorrow and finishing up wrapping the presents she had picked out for Jeremy. Instead she was stuck here in the middle of a snowstorm freezing her ass off.

The wind howled outside of the car as the snow began to fall harder. The sound of a branch snapping under the weight of the snow made her jump. Elena rolled her eyes. She was being ridiculous. She who had faced vampires and managed to live through the experience shouldn’t be this jumpy. 

Once more she jumped as the sound of another snap and another in quick succession echoed around the car. _Damn. That couldn’t be just limbs breaking off._

She couldn’t stop the scream from being ripped from her throat as something tapped sharply against the driver’s window. Blood roared in her ears as her heart pounded in her chest so hard she felt as if it was going to jump out of her body.

Slowly, Elena rolled down her window just far enough to see what had made the noise.

“Elena! Open the damn door, I’m freezing my ass off out here.”

“Damon?”

Damon, the box he was carrying carefully purchased against the side of her car, glared at her. He obviously wasn’t thrilled at being kept waiting. “Who the hell else would it be? Unless you’re expecting Santa Claus?”

Without another word, she quickly unlocked the doors. She was surprised when Damon, tossed the box into the car, hopped into the backseat and shut the door behind him.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Damon flashed her a grin. “I’m here to rescue you of course.”

It was her turn to glare. “Rescue entails actually leaving the scene not crawling into the backseat.”

“Be reasonable, Elena. I just came all the way from home to find you. The snow is coming down harder than it was before. Visibility is almost nothing even with my eyesight. Not to mention it’s freezing out there.”

“If you haven’t noticed, Damon. It’s freezing in here too.”

“Ah. But you haven’t seen what I’ve brought.” Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her as he foraged through the box he had tossed into the car. “Ah ha! One extra large thermos of hot chocolate.” He handed it to Elena before he rummaged through the box again. “And of course..” He pulled out one of the biggest, thickest blankets Elena had ever seen. “A blanket to keep us warm.”

Damon tossed the box into the front passenger seat. And with a lecherous grin on his face, he patted the seat beside him.

“What?”

He patted the seat once more. “Come on, Elena.”

She shook her head. “I am not getting into the backseat with you, Damon.”

“But.” Damon shook the blanket, invitingly. “I have the blanket.”

Elena stubbornly shook her head. “Can’t we just...” She nodded her head towards the outside.

“Absolutely not. I’ve already told you, I can’t see a thing out there so I know you couldn't either. And not that I wouldn’t love to carry you home in my arms but, I don’t relish the idea of us freezing to death while doing so. No. We’re better off here at least until the snow slacks down.” Damon fluffed out the blanket and tossed it over himself. “Ah, toasty warm.” Once more he patted the spot beside him. “Are you sure you don’t want to join me?”

She bit her lip as she stared at him. She couldn’t deny, at least to herself that she was indeed tempted. But it wasn’t the warmth of the blanket tempting her it was the vampire wrapped up in it.

“Come on, Elena. I promise I won’t bite.” 

His grinned showed off pearly white teeth and for a split second Elena imagined those same teeth sinking into her skin. A shiver raced through her body as she continued to stare at him.

“Elena.” Her name came out in an exaggerated sigh. “I won’t let you freeze to death. Either you...” He didn’t finish his sentence but then he didn’t have to. The both knew what the either was. He held open the blanket and waited. 

She quickly shook her head to clear it from the images she had no business thinking about and climbed into the backseat. 

 

Damon held open the blanket and waited until Elena was underneath it before he began to tuck it around her.

As his arm brushed across her breast she quickly leaned back against the seat. “What are you doing?”

 _Busted!_ The innocent look on his face couldn’t hide the wicked delight shining in his eyes. He was just thankful it was too dark for Elena to notice. At least he hoped it was. “Don’t be so jumpy, Elena. I’m just making sure that you’re warm enough.” He continued to tuck the blanket around her body.

Elena couldn’t take it anymore. She smacked his hand away. “I’m fine, Damon.”

He leaned his face closer to hers. “Then why are you still shivering.”

 _What was she supposed to say to that?_ There was no way she was going to tell him it was a reaction to his nearness that was causing her body to tremble. “I’m fine.” She quickly repeated. “I’m sure I’ll be completely warm in a few minutes.”

“I can’t let you suffer, Elena. How could I face myself knowing that I let you stay cold when I have all this heat to spare?” Without warning Damon pulled Elena into his arms until she was sitting on his lap, her legs curled behind her.

“Damon!”

“Shh. It’s okay. I’m just trying to get you warm.” He ran his hands up and down her back sending heat radiating through her.

_You did that the minute I saw you._

Elena didn’t realize she had spoken the damning words out loud until she saw the slow wicked smile begin to curve Damon’s lips.

Even though he had heard the words, Damon still couldn’t quite believe it. “Really?”

“Um... I... Um...”

“Yes, Elena?”

“What I meant was...” She cleared her throat and tried again. “I didn’t mean...” Her voice trailed off into nothingness. How could she tell him that she had wanted him for such a long time, probably since the first time they had met. Even though she had known he wasn’t a _nice guy_ there had been something about Damon Salvatore that had called to her. He made her feel things she knew she shouldn’t feel. Things she had no right to want. But she had wanted them all the same. She still did. Only now there was nothing to stop her. They were completely cut off from everyone. All she had to do was lean forward and she knew he would kiss her. And that was the problem. Elena didn’t just want him to kiss her she wanted to kiss him, she wanted to be devoured by Damon. 

At the emotions warring on her face, Damon bit back a sigh. He didn’t understand why she was having a hard time just admitting what she felt. Suddenly an idea came to him. It wasn’t a nice one but then any port in the storm so to speak. 

Damon let his head fall back against the seat as a small sound escaped him.

“Damon! What’s wrong?”

“Don’t worry, Elena. It’s nothing. I’ll be fine.” 

This time his groan was louder as Elena wiggled her body as she leaned closer to him. 

“I know something is wrong. Tell me!”

“Okay.” He answered feebly as he brushed his hand against his forehead. “I forgot to pack any blood.”

“How long has it been?”

“Yesterday. I was busy today and didn’t take the time. I was just going to eat when you called and well....”

Guilt washed over her. _He had rushed off to save her._

She knew what she had to do. She ignored the thrill that shot through her at the thought of feeding Damon as she pushed the hair away from her neck.

“Absolutely not. I’ll be fine, Elena. I can wait. It’s not going to kill me.”

“I don’t want you going hungry because of me, Damon.” She leaned forward until her neck was almost touching his lips. “Why should you when what you need is right here?”

It was Damon’s turn to tremble. _How had this gotten out of hand so quickly?_ He had never meant to feed from her. That hadn’t been the plan at all. All he had meant to do was try and get Elena to open up about how much she wanted him. He’d had no idea she would be so quick to offer her blood to him. And especially from her neck.

His fingers bit into her skin as he closed his hands around her arms and held her away from him. “Do you know what you’re offering?”

Elena nodded her head.

“I don’t think you do.” Damon grip loosened as he stared into her eyes. He had to know what she was thinking. “Why your neck? Why didn’t you offer me your wrist?” A loud sigh echoed through the car. “Don’t you understand what can happen?” His fingers slowly began to caress her arms.

Tiny explosions swept through her at his touch. “I trust you, Damon.”

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t trick her into this. When... If he and Elena ever made love it was going to be because she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

First things first, he had to remove temptation. He let his hands drop from her arms to clasp around her waist. As suddenly as she had found herself in his lap, she was back on the seat beside him.

“I don’t understand.”

“I wasn’t entirely honest with you, Elena. I’m not exactly in dire need to eat.”

A slow smile began to spread across her face. “I know.”

“You know?”

She nodded her head. “I’ve seen a vampire in desperate need to feed. Remember? And you weren’t showing any signs of that.” She turned her head away. “At least not for blood.”

“What did you say?”

The silence in the car stretched out until he thought she wasn’t going to answer. It came as a shock when she turned to face him and began to speak.

“Did you think I didn’t realize what you were doing? I know you, Damon. Even if I didn’t I could feel your body’s response the minute you placed me on your lap.”

Damon had the grace to duck his head. “Oh. Oops.” 

There was one question she had to have the answer to. “Why didn’t you want to feed from my neck?”

“Because when a vampire feeds from the neck, it becomes a more sexual experience. I would have taken you.”

“What if I didn’t want you to?”

Once more a wicked smile crossed his lips. “Oh, you would have wanted me to. You wouldn’t have been able to control the need you would have felt. The minute my fangs sank into your neck you would have cried out and begged me to take you.” He reached out and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. “And Elena?” He waited for her to look him in the eyes. “I would have.”

Her breath came in shallow gasps as images from his words swirled in her mind. Suddenly, Elena crawled back onto Damon’s lap. 

“What are you doing?”

She wiggled her body against his, smiling as she felt his erection through their clothes. “What do you think?”

“Elena. I...” It was his turn to stammer. “Why?”

“Because I know how much you want me. You pretended hunger just to...”

Damon’s hands gripped her arms once more. “Let’s get one thing straight. I wasn’t pretending. I do hunger. For you. From the moment I met you, I wanted you. But it’s not good enough. You have to want me too.”

Elena leaned forward until she could whisper in his ear. “I want you, Damon Salvatore. I have wanted you for so long.” Her teeth scraped the shell of his ear. “I can’t breathe for wanting you.”

With those words his control snapped. He turned his face until he could capture her lips with his. Tongues mated as passions flared deep within their bodies. Husky moans of encouragement echoed through the car. This was what they had been waiting for.

It wasn’t easy but somehow they managed to remove each other’s clothing and still keep the lack of contact to a minimum. 

And suddenly, they were naked. Damon wanted to shout with joy. Elena was in his lap and she was naked! 

For a minute they stared at each other, both lost in the wonder of the moment. This wasn’t the first time she had seen Damon without any clothes on but it was the first time she had the right to touch him, to run her hands down the hard length of his body. 

“You had the right any time you wanted it.” Damon groaned as she wiggled her body against his. The movement sent shivers racing down his spine. It would only take a little shifting on his part and he would be inside of her. He gripped her hips to still her. “Unless you want this to be over before it has even begun, don’t do that.”

A sound caught in her throat as she reached out and placed her hands against his chest. She scooted back until she could slowly caress his body, following the trail of hair down his stomach until she reached his erection. 

Damon would have sworn he saw stars as her fingers closed around him. His body tightened as she softly began to stroke him. Slowly, gently, she caressed the length of him, wringing husky sounds of passion from him. 

He couldn’t believe this was happening, Elena was in his arms, and her hand was wrapped around his cock so tight he felt as if he would explode at any minute.

“Elena, stop.” He placed his hand on top of hers. “I don’t want to come the first time with you in your hand.” Quickly, he pulled her hand away and kissed the tip of each finger. “I can’t wait any longer. I have to be inside of you now.” His teeth were clenched so hard he felt as if his jaw was in danger of breaking.

“What’s stopping you?” She whispered against his lips. 

In one fluid movement, Damon raised Elena’s body off of him and guided her up until she hovered over his cock. 

“Take me inside of you.” His eyes rolled back in his head as Elena grabbed his cock and rubbed him back and forth across her slick entrance.

“Let me in, Elena. Please.” Damon whispered through gritted teeth as her moisture began to slide down his cock.

Elena shook her head. “Don’t you like this?” She teased the thick head of his cock against her. 

The slick sounds of her wetness echoed through the car coupled with the heat from her body drove him insane. “Oh god.” He pushed his body up, desperate to feel her wrapped around him.

“Uh uh. You have to wait.” Elena couldn’t believe she was doing this. She was the one teasing Damon. His body trembled beneath her, his arms strained to hold her above him. She had never felt this way before. This powerful. To know that someone... no, to know that Damon wanted her this badly was heady stuff.

Damon bit his lip hard enough to bring blood. “I’ve waited for this moment for years, Elena. Don’t you think I’ve waited long enough?”

She finally gave in and slowly guided him into her body. 

Time stood still as they both stared at the spot where they were joined. Her eyes were round with wonder and something else he couldn’t quite name.

“Elena?” His eyes searched her face for signs she might not want this, or him after all.

Elena raised her head and stared at him. “Damon? I don’t... I think I’m...” She broke off as sparks of desire swept through her. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Damon hadn’t even moved yet and she was...... _Oh, god!_

“Elena?” And suddenly it dawned on him. She was on the verge of an orgasm. He brought his hand to where they were joined, his fingers searching for the tiny bundle of nerves.

The second his fingers touched her clit, Elena threw her head back, a guttural sound of ecstasy escaped her throat. She tried desperately to move away. To still his fingers but he insisted. 

“Stop. Please.”

His fingers slowed. “Why?”

She clenched her jaws. “Because I don’t want to come by your hand the first time with you.”

He grinned as she paraphrased his own words back at him. He reached his free hand up to her breast, his fingers worrying the nipple to pebble hardness. “Shh. Relax, Elena.” His fingers continued to strum her clit as he spoke. “I promise you this won’t be the end. Before the night is through you will come not only by my fingers but my cock and my mouth as well.”

“But...”

His fingers stilled. “Do you really want me to stop, Elena?” 

She quickly shook her head. _Of course she didn’t want him to stop. She would be a fool to say she did._

“That’s not good enough. I need to hear the words.”

She wanted to scream in frustration. _Why couldn’t he just move his damn fingers?_ “No. I don’t want you to stop.”

Damon almost laughed out loud. He had always enjoyed being in Elena’s company but it felt so good to be with her this way. “Are you sure?”

“Damn it, Damon!”

This time he did laugh even as his fingers began to move against her clit once more. 

Elena closed her eyes as more pleasure than she had ever felt before swept through her body. Somehow, he knew the way she liked to be touched, the exact amount of pressure she could take and then suddenly...

“Open your eyes, Elena. Look at me.”

Slowly she opened her eyes to see Damon staring at her, passion flared deep within his eyes. The look in his eyes was almost too much for her to bear. She let her eyes begin to drift close.

“No. Keep them open. I want to see the look in your eyes as you come.”

A whimper escaped her as she opened her eyes once more.

“Shh. It’s okay, Elena. Come for me.” His fingers began thrumming against her faster and faster until...

She wiggled against him as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her body until finally Elena cried out his name as her body convulsed around him.

 

She gasped for air as her body collapsed against him. Elena couldn’t believe it. She had never imagined being with Damon could feel this incredible. And she had thought about this moment a lot over the years and what it would be like to make love to him. It was true, the reality of making love with Damon far surpassed her fantasies.

Damon softly stroked her back as she lay against him. ““I’ve got you.” He held her tightly in his arms until the aftershocks were over. “Are you okay?”

Without a word she nodded her head, her hair tickled his nose as she moved. “But what about you?” She whispered the question against his chest.

 

She squealed as suddenly she found herself flat of her back on the seat, Damon still locked inside of her. “How did you do that?”

“I’ve got moves you’ve never seen before.” He whispered just before his mouth descended onto hers. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth only to find her tongue more than willing to engage in this age-old dance.

Soft moans filled the air as Damon kissed her like a man possessed or one who had been denied life-sustaining fluid for way too long.

Her body shivered uncontrollably as Damon kissed his way from her mouth to her neck. She quickly leaned her head to the side to allow him better access. 

His fangs exploded in his mouth as the scent of warm blood pumping through her veins came to him. As his eyes began to change he tried to move away. 

Elena turned her head to face him as she quickly held him tighter against her body unwilling to lose even a little bit of contact. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, Elena. I didn’t want this to happen.”

She quickly shrugged. “It’s okay, Damon. I’ve heard it happens to a lot of guys. And there’s no reason we can’t try this again later.”

Her conclusion would be laughable if it wasn’t so damn pitiful. “It’s not that, Elena. Believe me.” He thrust inside of her for emphasis.

Her eyes rounded. “Then what?” And then it came to her. Her eyes widened. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Damon was disgusted with himself. He had wanted the first time with Elena to be about the two of them, not his need for her blood. And it was a need. He needed her like no other. Not for food but because he wanted to claim every part of her for himself. 

Without a word, once more she turned her head to the side exposing the long length of her neck to his hungry gaze. 

“What are you doing?”

“If my blood is what you want...” She pulled her hair away from her neck. “Then take it. Take whatever you want from me.”

Lust slammed into him at her words as he buried his face against her neck.

She trembled as his warm breath on her skin sent shock waves bursting through her. Elena clasped her hands to the back of Damon’s head and urged him closer.

“If I do this, Elena. I’ll never let you go again. You will be mine forever.” Damon whispered softly against her neck. “Be sure, Elena. I won’t lose you, not to anyone.”

She knew this was what he feared even if he wouldn’t or couldn’t admit it. “I’m yours, Damon. I will always be yours.”

He swirled his tongue against her neck, tracing the outline of her vein. His voice was husky as he whispered, “I love you, Elena.” Just before he sank his fangs deep into the soft skin of her neck.

Love and lust warred within her body as she began to tremble violently against him. Damon had warned her about what would happen if he fed from her neck but she hadn’t really believed him, feeding couldn't be such an erotic experience! Now she knew he hadn’t even told her the half of it. She wanted to crawl inside of him and never let him go.

His eyes were wild not only with bloodlust but for Elena, the scent of her clung to him like a second skin as he pulled away from her neck. She let her hands fall to his sides as he hooked her legs over his shoulders. As he began to thrust deep inside of her body, her moans rang out filling the inside of the car. She was so wet, so tight, he knew it wouldn’t be long, he could already feel his balls drawing up closer to his body. He reached between their bodies and found her swollen clit. He touched her with slow, soft circles before gradually increasing the pressure. A wicked grin spread across his face as a deep moan escaped her.

“Damon!” She tossed her head from side to side as wave after wave of pleasure exploded throughout her body as he slid in and out, bringing the tip of his cock to her entrance before he slammed it home again.

He pulled her closer as he thrust harder, faster and deeper inside of her warm, wet body until her nails raked his back, her body a quivering mass of need. 

She screamed his name as lights burst behind her eyes and her orgasm ripped through her like a tidal wave. Over and over she pushed her body up towards his, driving him deeper inside of her until she was unable to tell where he began and she left off. All that mattered was that this pleasure never stop.

Damon bit his lips as her muscles began to spasm around him. It was too much his control snapped. His fingers gripped her hips tighter, as he plunged in and out, harder, faster until his orgasm ripped through him and he roared his release.

 

Carefully, he let her legs slide from his shoulders before he collapsed on top of her. He trailed tiny kisses up her neck until he reached her lips. “I love you, Elena.” Damon couldn’t say it often enough.

“I love you, Damon.” Her eyes widened as she felt him began to harden within her. “You’re kidding. Again? Already?”

He raised up to look her in the eyes as he shrugged his shoulders and wiggled his eyebrows playfully, “I can if you can.”

Elena nodded her head eagerly. “Definitely.” There was nothing she wanted more than to love and be loved by Damon. Over and over again.

 

 

They were so lost in the joys of finally being together neither of them noticed the snowstorm had passed. Not that it would have mattered.


End file.
